Li's time to shine
by Darkoverlord
Summary: Syaoran: This is fate... This is a path which you know the consequences of yet you must keep going foward! Sakura: Syaoran! SL EM Read and review please!
1. A new force

Chapter 1: A new force  
  
A/N: This story takes place after the second movie when Sakura and the others are 15 years old. Li and Sakura are a couple as are Eli and Madison. Rivalry's are still the same between Li and Tori, Kero and Li and Eli and Li (mainly on Li's side). . . Li doesn't exactly have many friends does he? Sakura's powers have grown some and Eli sensed Li's. . . feelings of weakness compared to her and lent him a spell book so now he knows a few other spells and is stronger but nothing compared to Sakura and Eli. Li is in a sense the central character in my story so for you die hard Sakura fans you may not like this but then again you might like it.. . well I might as well stop Rambling now and start.  
  
Penguin park. . .  
  
Li pushed Sakura out of the way of a blue magic blast sending them both to the floor, Li helped Sakura up and they both turned back to face the creature that had attacked them. It was like a wolf only 2 metres in height, a blue coat, three tails, four eyes, two arms that stuck out the sides of its body and a mouth that was like an anteaters mouth.  
  
Sakura edged behind Li and whispered "I'm scared Li what do we do?"  
  
Li smiled at her "don't worry we'll think of something"  
  
Sakura nodded and stepped out from behind him, Li also looked at the creature *I wish I was as positive as I sound* he thought.  
  
He drew his sword and chanted a spell under his breath, the branches of the nearby trees shot out and wrapped themselves around the beast but it broke free easily. It stretched its long mouth out and fired another blue magic blast, Sakura and Li jumped out of the way just before it hit them. Sakura quickly recovered from the attack and threw a card into the air.  
  
"WINDY CARD!"  
  
She hit the card with the end of her staff, the card glowed white and the elemental spirit of wind that belonged in the card came out and commanded the winds to bind the creature who dodged the incoming winds easily. Li jumped into the air and landed on the creatures back, he lifted his sword up and plunged it into the creatures back. The creature howled in pain as black blood shot out into the air from the horrible wound, Li threw one of his elemental ofudas into the wound and jumped of the creatures back. He landed on the ground next to Sakura and lifted his sword into the air.  
  
"ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING! COME TO MY AID!"  
  
The ofuda in the creatures back started to glow blue, seconds later lightning shot out of it and covered the creature who screamed into the darkness of the night. Slowly the lightning disappeared and the creature fell to the floor. . . dead. Suddenly the fur set on fire and burned away, then the skin burned followed by the muscle and then the skeleton disintegrated leaving no trace of it. Li smiled and walked over to Sakura then collapsed to the floor at her feet.  
  
"LI!"  
  
Sakura knelt down and pulled his head into her lap, she brushed a few strands of hair away and shook him gently. Li slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, she smiled back and kissed him.  
  
Next day Eli Moon's mansion. . .  
  
"The attacks are getting more frequent and more dangerous!"  
  
"Calm down Li"  
  
"No I will not calm down what does all this mean?" Li demanded.  
  
Eli shook his head "I honestly don't know"  
  
Li started to get pissed "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE FUCKING REINCARNATION OF CLOW REED! HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE A DAMN IDEA OF WHAT'S HAPPENING!"  
  
"Don't talk to MY Eli like that Li!" Madison exclaimed putting her arm around Eli.  
  
Li sighed "sorry but this is the fifth attack this week and each time the creatures are getting more powerful"  
  
"But we didn't get hurt or anything Li" Sakura said.  
  
"That's not my point well not exactly. . . each time we have to use more magic to defeat them and if this keeps up then those creatures will fight us until they get so powerful that they can withstand all our magic and then we won't have a prayer" Li said.  
  
"He is right about that we need to find out what is causing all these disturbances" Yue said calmly.  
  
"Yeah but considering the power it must take to form these creatures we have to ask ourselves. . . do we really want to find out?" Spinner said.  
  
Everybody was silent.  
  
Unknown location. . .  
  
Lightning rained upon this barren landscape with a red sky, the only sounds came from thunder and the slaves that worked, fell and died all over the place underneath the gaze of a huge menacing castle that towered over everything else. Inside the castle figures masked by shadow walked through the dark hallways with no light to guide them while dark laughter could be heard everywhere. In the throne room a cloaked figure entered and knelt before the person that sat on the throne.  
  
"Mistress Kei. . . everything is in motion" the cloaked figure said.  
  
". . . Have you found the one that can open the book of Shadow?" the women on the throne asked.  
  
"I have my suspicions but I have yet to confirm anything Mistress"  
  
"I see. . . you have done well Hastusha give me your full report on the current situation" Kei said.  
  
Hastusha stood up "as per my original instructions I have been creating creatures to attack the card mistress and her friends, they are all very strong but there is one who is much weaker than any of them but fights with enough skill to equal any of them"  
  
"Who is that?" Kei asked intrigued.  
  
"He is the future heir of the Chinese Li clan Li Showron Mistress" Hastusa answered.  
  
"Could he be the one?" Kei asked "and how easily can he be turned?"  
  
"Hmpff I don't believe a weakling like that can open the book of Shadow Mistress even though unlike any of the others he harbours some darkness in his heart" Hastusha said.  
  
"So can he be turned to our side though?" Kei demanded getting impatient.  
  
". . . He has very strong feelings to the card mistress so I don't think it would be easy Mistress however. . ."  
  
Kei's grin could be seen even through the darkness that covered her "yes I'm listening"  
  
"I believe that he could be. . . persuaded and all I need is the book of Shadow Mistress" Hastusha said.  
  
Kei laughed "very well. . ." Kei waved her hand and a black book appeared in front of Hastusha, Hastusha took the book and examined it. On the front of the book there was a picture of a black wolf with bat wings, red eyes and a face that would scare both small and large children while on the back was a picture of a humanoid with bat wings like the one on the front, he had black hair and red eyes and wore black robes. Above the creature on the front in Italic style writing was the word SHADOW.  
  
Hastusha bowed "I shall begin immediately Mistress"  
  
Hastusha turned and left the room, Kei started to giggle "and soon everything shall be under my rule. . . all I need to do know is get the person who can to open the SHADOW book and then nobody will stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
In the next chapter Sakura and co. continue to fight the creatures that have been appearing while Hastusha confronts Li with the book of SHADOW. Li must then make a choice, continue on the path he's on now or accept the powers that Hastusha is offering and open the Shadow book. Each path will have devastating consequences on someone but does Li have the strength to reject the chance to acquire the greatest power in the universe?  
  
A/N: I won't continue this story unless I get at least TWO reviews 


	2. A choice

Chapter 2: A choice  
  
A/N: Wow! In one day I managed to get 3 reviews for this story! Well as I promised here is chapter Two!  
  
Li's apartment. . .  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Li looked around and saw that he was on a building near the Tokyo tower, suddenly there was an explosion on the tower. Li twisted his head around and look at where the explosion was, he could tell there was some kind of battle going on there as the magic that was going off was incredible. A few seconds later he found himself floating in the air above the battle, he looked down and saw Sakura using the sword card fighting someone who he could not see as he was covered in darkness. Suddenly something large and yellow shot past Li and hit the tower followed by something dark purple, he looked closer and realised that the shapes were none other than Kerobearos and Spinner Sun!  
  
"What would have the power to toss those two around so easily?" Li asked.  
  
His question was answered sooner than he thought however as black shape flew by him and landed in front of them, all he could see was a faint outline but he was sure it was incredibly powerful. Li heard more people fighting and turned to see Yue and Ruby Moon fighting someone else who was also covered in Shadow. Li turned back to the battle Sakura was fighting and saw that Eli was helping her but they were losing badly. Li clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"D-damn it. . . leave them ALONE!" he cried.  
  
Li shot up drenched in sweat, he wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked down. He saw Sakura asleep on his lap, Li smiled then leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"C-could that have been. . . the future?" he questioned.  
  
Sakura's eyes flickered open, she sat up and looked at him "what's wrong Li?"  
  
Li kissed her on the forehead "nothing's wrong Sakura" Sakura shifted over and lay on him burying her head into his chest, Li in turn buried his face in her hair and took in her sweet scent. Sakura giggled and started to squirm, Li grinned and held her tighter and started to tickle her.  
  
"NO STOP LI!" Sakura begged in between laughs.  
  
"Not likely Sakura!" Li said as he tickled harder.  
  
Tears were now streaming from Sakura's eyes "NO PLEASE STOP!"  
  
Li stopped and wiped away her tears "you have to spoil the fun!" Li pouted.  
  
Sakura giggled "that's just the way I am!"  
  
Suddenly a powerful magic caught their attention.  
  
"LI!"  
  
"I know Sakura!"  
  
10 minutes later, Penguin park. . .  
  
Sakura, Li, Eli and the loyal 4 guardians stood in front of two creatures, they both looked exactly the same as the one Sakura and Li fought a few days ago. Li began by charging at the creatures recklessly, he used his elemental fire attack but a barrier deflected the fire back at Li who had the top half of his robes burnt off from the attack and was sent into a tree knocking him unconscious.  
  
"NO LI!" Sakura cried rushing to Li's side.  
  
Sakura rested him against the nearest tree and examined him "he's out cold. . ."  
  
"Kid shouldn't have been so reckless" Kerobearos muttered.  
  
"This is hardly the time or the place Kerobearos" Spinner Sun said before shooting a red blast out of his mouth.  
  
The barrier cracked under the attack but didn't shatter, Yue and Ruby Moon started to attack and began to damage the barrier but the two creatures fired blue magic blasts out of their mouths and knocked both of them back. They then started to attack Sakura and Eli, Eli quickly created a shield but the shield was rapidly losing its power under such a strong attack.  
  
"Sakura a little help here if your not to busy" Eli said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sakura stood up "SHIELD CARD!"  
  
The shield card enforced Eli's barrier and Eli dropped to his knees from the loss of magic, Sakura walked over to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Eli looked at her "Li's right. . . if they keep getting stronger like this then even with all the magic in the world Sakura we're finished"  
  
Meanwhile the creatures kept attacking the shield but had little luck in damaging it, Sakura's used the fly card. Two wings sprouted from her back then the sword card transforming her staff into as sword, she flew out of the shield despite the cries from the others telling her to stop. The creatures immediately stopped their attack and looked up at her, they started to fire more blasts at her but she gracefully dodged them all. Lifting the sword above her head she broke the barrier and sliced one of the creatures heads off. The now dead creature fell to the ground and disintegrated, Sakura turned to face the other one and sliced at it. It dodged her attack easily and pinned her to the floor, the creature opened its mouth revealing its needle like fangs. Suddenly the creature was forced into a tree by an attack from Eli and the four guardians, the creature rose to its feet but Eli and co. attacked it continuously but the creature kept advancing. Sakura threw a card into the air.  
  
"ERASE CARD!"  
  
The jester like spirit of the erase card lifted the creature with its magic and stripped it apart leaving nothing behind.  
  
Sakura collapsed to her feet and looked at her cards "thanks a lot for your help"  
  
The cards glowed pink like Sakura's aura, Sakura limped over to Li who had just woken up. She sat next to him and smiled.  
  
He smiled back "where's the creatures?"  
  
"We killed them easy!" Sakura said.  
  
Li looked down "oh. . ."  
  
Sakura buried her head into Li's chest while Li continued to look down, Eli and the four guardians noticed his reaction while someone else watched from the sidelines.  
  
Hastusha grinned "hm hm hm. . . this looks like the perfect time to. . . persuade our future comrade Li"  
  
In her arms the book of Shadow began to glow giving off a pitch black aura, the creature on the front and the humanoid one on the backs eyes began to glow red.  
  
2 hours later, Li's apartment. . .  
  
Li was laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling not uttering a word, not making a sound. He was startled when he heard a voice.  
  
"Well, well, well what's the little wolf thinking about?"  
  
Li sprung upwards and drew his sword facing the women that had entered "who are you!?" he demanded.  
  
*The little wolf is uptight. . . this is going to be easier than I thought* Hastusha thought grinning inwardly.  
  
*I don't like this everything about her seems to scream EVIL!* Li thought.  
  
He examined Hastusha, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was very slim and had a cloak attached to her armour which was black like her cloak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down little wolf I'm just here to offer you something" Hastusha said calmly.  
  
"And what would that be miss. . .?"  
  
"Hastusha"  
  
Li relaxed a bit but did not take his eyes off of her "what have you got to offer me?" he said in a mock tone.  
  
From her cloak the book of Shadow floated out and hovered in between Hastusha and Li, Li examined it closer and seemed almost. . . drawn to it.  
  
Hastusha smiled *the boy is drawn to its power! Excellent!*  
  
Li snapped out of it and shook his head "what is it?"  
  
"It is the book of Shadow. . . my mistress sent me to give it to you. . . within it is the greatest power in the universe" Hastusha explained.  
  
Li looked at her strangely "and if it really has that power then why would she want to give it to me?"  
  
"Well the book can only be opened by one person and one person only and. . . you're it" Hastusha said.  
  
"What kind of powers does it have?" Li asked intrigued.  
  
"Any kind of magic dark, light or negative will have no effect on you. . . you shall become the human definition of a god!" Hastusha said excitedly.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"The catch is you have to join my mistress who is the one responsible for the attacks on you and your friends recently. . ."  
  
Li tensed up "hearing this news why would I want to join YOU now!?"  
  
Hastusha grinned "if you say no then you shall remain the weakling that you are and eventually your friends and yourself will fall to our powers. . . however if you join us you shall acquire the greatest power in existence and be unstoppable. . . of course you will have to betray your friends but what would you rather have? Friends or ultimate power?"  
  
Li started to tremble "nothing could break the bond between me and my friends Hastusha. . ."  
  
Hastusha frowned *time to hit him hard. . . emotionally hard that is*  
  
"Do you really know why the card mistress says she loves you Li?" Hastusha asked.  
  
Li's ears pricked up "what do you mean!?"  
  
Hastusha sighed "she pities you that's all Li she doesn't really love you after all. . . your much weaker than she is but why don't you show her that your every bit as strong as her no. . . even stronger. . . prove her wrong and make everyone who ever treated you badly PAY!"  
  
Li trembled even harder "e-everyone. . . p-p-pay?"  
  
Hastusha nodded "all you have to do is join our cause and prove them WRONG! What do you say Li?" Li slowly looked up and stared at the book of Shadow. . . slowly he reached out for it but stopped just short of the seal.  
  
"What's the matter Li? You know you want it! You crave for it! And it craves for you!"  
  
Li toughened up and grabbed the book, he broke open its seal and opened the book. A black aura exploded out of the book and covered Li while Hastusha grinned, the aura subsided and Li looked at himself to find that he had new robes on that were black and had a red wolf on the front. He looked in front of him and saw two beings kneeling before him. . . they were the ones on the front and back of the Shadow book.  
  
Hastusha stepped forward "Li Showron. . . meet your guardian's they are yours to name and yours to have. . ."  
  
Li grinned evilly and turned to the humanoid one "you shall be Shadow scythe"  
  
The humanoid one spoke with a voice like a ghost "yes master Li"  
  
Li turned to the wolf-like one "and you shall be called Night wolf"  
  
Night wolf bowed "thank you master Li"  
  
The looked down at the Shadow book which started to glow, seconds later the book turned into a black smoke and went inside of Li. Li waved his hand and a magic circle appeared below him, the symbol had Sakura's circle, Clow's circle and the Chinese symbol for moon on it. A deck of black cards appeared in Li's hand they had the names: Element, Levitation, Weather, Forest, Barrier, Time, Strength, Elimination, Teleportation, Clone, Slumber, Height, Past, Future, Creation, Switch, Frozen, Steal, Weapon, Transparency and Empower. Li looked over these 21 cards and started laughing hysterically.  
  
Hastusha grinned "it has truly begun. . ."  
  
"What do you wish us to do master Li?" Shadow scythe asked.  
  
Li looked over him and Night wolf "Shadow scythe. . . you shall take your human form and keep an eye on the ones called Julian and Ruby otherwise known as Yue and Ruby Moon and Night wolf. . . you shall use you powers to help me cover up my new found abilities. . . for the time being anyway"  
  
Li turned back to Hastusha "will that be fine with you and your Mistress?"  
  
Hastusha smiled "of course. . . you can have fun with your former friends if you so desire. . ."  
  
Preview of next chapter. . . A new student attends Julian's, Tori's and Ruby's class and begins to spy on them, Li meanwhile tests his new found abilities and cards out against Sakura & co. Hastusha meanwhile begins to plot against Li so she can acquire the Shadow book's power. . . but even though she's powerful and Li has only just recently acquired his new power's does she really stand a chance of defeating him?  
  
A/N: Unless I get a total of 5 chapters I won't continue 


	3. An unknown traitor

Chapter 3: An Unknown traitor  
  
A/N: Sorry for the HUGE wait but I've finally done chapter three but first a little review of the previous chapter in the last chapter Hastusha dark servant of Kei Gave Li the book of Shadow which turned Li evil so to speak and gave him ultimate power. He Then created 21 dark cards each possessing far more power than Sakura's, he then told his Guardian Shadow Scythe to watch Julian and Ruby while his second guardian Night wolf to Help Li mask his new powers but Hastusha doesn't plan to let Li keep his power. . .  
  
Li's apartment. . .  
  
"HWAHH!"  
  
"HWAHH!"  
  
Shadow Scythe and Night wolf sat on the couch in their other forms watching Li as he used the clone card to make an almost exact duplicate of himself as they fought it out. When the clone card clones somebody it isn't a perfect clone as the mind is all but completely wiped out completely obeying the one who uses the card but other than that everything is exactly the same. Li had ordered his clone to fight him with his sword to the best of his ability's, which proved a challenge even for Li. The clone knocked Li back with a quick kick to the stomach and raised his sword up above his head to strike the final killing blow to Li.  
  
"MASTER!" both Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf exclaimed jumping up to intervene.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Li yelled back at them stopping them in their tracks.  
  
The clone brought his sword down but Li blocked it with his sword, Li slid through his clones legs and flipped up over the clone as it turned round landing right behind his clone. With lightning fast reflexes Li stabbed the clone and brought the sword upwards cutting the flesh until he reached the top of the clones back and pulled it out. The clone fell to its knees and turned back into a card.  
  
Shadow Scythe stood up and handed Li a towel "very nice master Li"  
  
Li accepted the towel and wiped his forehead "you can cut the 'master' crap out as once they see us two in public Shadow Scythe if you call me master its going to be a bit suspicious don't you think?" "Should I come with you too school to help you mask your new aura Li?" Night Wolf asked.  
  
Li nodded "yeah but make sure you stay out of sight and don't worry I will use my aura to mask yours"  
  
"What about me master?" Shadow Scythe asked.  
  
"*Sigh* Don't call me mater Shadow scythe" Li said.  
  
"I won't in public but there is no reason not to call you master when we're alone master" Shadow scythe said.  
  
Li shook his head "fine, fine. . . as far as your identity with the others goes you shall be my distant cousin from the Li clan. . . Zuao Huan and try to keep a low profile around the guardians"  
  
Shadow Scythe nodded solemnly.  
  
2 hours later Reedington University. . .  
  
Tori, Julian and Ruby listened to the professor as he talked about economics, all three of them along with the rest of the class were just barely holding onto their consciousness. Just then classroom door opened and everyone's gaze shifted to it. In the doorway stood a tall young man, he had black hair and blue eyes that were so dark you would mistake them for black as well and his skin was a darkish pink. "And who might you be?" the professor asked.  
  
"My name is Zuao Huan sir I have been assigned to this class" Zuao said without any emotion whatsoever handing the professor some transfer papers.  
  
The professor looked at the papers "hmm. . . yes, yes. . . okay take the seat behind Tori Avalon Tori please raise you hand so that Zuao here knows who you are"  
  
Tori raised his hand and Zuao walked over to Tori and stopped next to Tori and looked at him "so. . . you are the brother of that girl"  
  
He sat down behind Tori his face still showing no emotion whatsoever while Tori glared at him *I don't like this guy at all. . . *  
  
Shadow Scythe observed Tori, Julian and Ruby for the rest of class *without his magic he isn't a threat however the two guardians present a problem. . . well my mission is to spy on them nothing else*  
  
End of school day Sakura's room. . .  
  
"Seriously Kero I'm really worried" Sakura said.  
  
She was laying on her bed reading her school book talking to Kero who was stuffing his face on her desk.  
  
"Relax so the kid was acting a little strange I mean there's no difference between his normal behaviour and today's" Kero said. "Be quiet Kero I'm serious. . . he was acting very strangely" Sakura said quietly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Reedington high, lunch time school roof. . .  
  
Li overlooked the school yard from the roof, Sakura approached him and hugged him around the waist burying her head into his back "hello sunshine!"  
  
"Get off me Sakura. . ." Li said barely above a whisper.  
  
Sakura let go of him and took a few steps back "what's wrong Li?"  
  
Li turned to face her smiling "nothing's wrong. . . I just realised my life revolves around the shadow and that Shadow will engulf everything Sakura"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Sakura shivered "it was creepy Sakura I don't know what's wrong with him"  
  
"You don't think he's under a spell do you?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head "no Li's too strong for that but there is that weird transfer student going to Tori's university he might have something to do with the weird occurrences Kero"  
  
Kero looked at her "its possible. . ."  
  
Suddenly a dark power got their attention "KERO!"  
  
"I KNOW SAKURA LETS GO!  
  
Reedington shrine. . .  
  
It was night and everything was completely silent, three figures stood near at the cherry blossom tree. One was a young man in his 20's with black hair, dark blue eyes, he wore a black robe with the symbol for moon on it and black bats wings. The one next to him was a large black furred wolf with the same leathery bat wings as the other, it had the symbol of the moon in bronze on its chest. The last one wore a long black cloak that completely covered him, he was kneeling at the base of the tree looking like a person that lays flowers on a loved ones grave. The other two turned when they heard footsteps and saw Sakura & co. about 30 feet away from them, the two of them turned to the black cloaked one and bowed when he stood up and faced Sakura & co.  
  
Madison stepped behind Eli "I don't like the looks of this Eli"  
  
Eli replied without looking at her "neither do I. . . those three are incredibly powerful"  
  
Kero stepped forward "lets take these guys down"  
  
The cloaked figure grin could be seen even in the darkness "how about a little tournament?"  
  
Everyone stared at him except his two companions "WHAT!?"  
  
"I mean we have three matches first my guardian Night wolf" the wolf stepped forward "will take on Kerobearos and Spinner Sun, then my second guardian Shadow Scythe" the humanoid one stepped forward "will take Yue and Ruby moon on and finally both you, Sakura Avalon and Eli Moon, will fight me and whomever wins two-out-of-three gets to do whatever they want with the loser. . . agreed?" the cloaked one said.  
  
Sakura instantly spoke up "we accept"  
  
Eli and the others looked at her "are you CRAZY!?"  
  
Sakura smiled at them "together we can do anything. . . trust me this is the best chance we've got of winning"  
  
They all reluctantly agreed and Night Wolf stepped forward "can we begin now please?"  
  
Kerobearos and Spinner Sun approached him "get ready to lose. . . Night Wolf" Kerobearos said.  
  
"I highly doubt that Kerobearos my master is strong unlike that pathetically weak Clow girl of yours" Night Wolf replied.  
  
"NO ONE INSULTS MY MISTRESS!" Kerobearos yelled charging at Black Wolf.  
  
"WAIT KEROBEAROS!" Spinner Sun yelled.  
  
"No one insults your mistress hmm?" Night Wolf said tauntingly.  
  
Kerobearos flew at Night Wolf attempting to ram him but Night Wolf teleported just before inpact and reappeared behind Spinner Sun ramming him across the floor into Kerobearos. The two guardians flew up into the air and attacked Night Wolf with magic blasts out of their mouths, Night Wolf countered with a black magic blast out of its mouth which cut through Keroberos' and Spinner Suns attack. The blast engulfed both of the guardians and seconds later their mangled bodies fell to the ground near Sakura and co.  
  
"KERO!"  
  
"SPINNER!"  
  
Sakura & co. ran over to the guardians and were relieved to see that they were alive but still were badly hurt. They all turned to the cloaked figure when he started to snigger.  
  
"Hmpf. . . they lasted less than 10 seconds! I thought they would at least last 15! Oh well maybe you'll have better luck in the second round"  
  
Shadow Scythe stepped in front of his master and fellow guardian "who are my opponents?"  
  
Ruby Moon and Yue stepped forward facing their adversary "don't get cocky just because your little friend won doesn't mean you'll win" Ruby exclaimed.  
  
A scythe appeared in Shadow Scythes hand "don't get cocky yourself"  
  
Shadow Scythe flew at them slashing his scythe, Yue flew into the air to avoid it but Ruby stood her ground and took Shadow Scythe head on. . . bad move. With astonishing speed Shadow Scythe brought Ruby down in seconds, he immediately turned his attention to Yue. He raised his arm and pointed at Yue, a black magic ball appeared at the end of his finger and from his finger that magic ball fired with such speed that it went right through Yue before he could even react. Yue fell to the ground directly in front of Sakura.  
  
"YUE!" Sakura cried kneeling next to her falling guardian examining the wound.  
  
Yue struggled to stand up "I'm fine Sakura"  
  
"How disappointing"  
  
Their gaze shifted to the cloaked figure "It looks like its 2-0. . . but no matter"  
  
He stepped forward and raised his hand, a black aura covered Sakura and Eli who floated forward a bit then the aura disappeared and they dropped to the ground "however if you can beat me then we can just say you beat us. . . I hope your ready"  
  
Sakura and Eli stood in fighting stances "we'll beat you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Be careful Sakura he is immensely powerful" Eli said.  
  
Sakura nodded and threw a card into the air "WINDY!"  
  
The wind card spirit flew a the cloaked figure but merely bounced off an invisible barrier, Eli shot several red magic blasts out of his staff. The figure laughed and held out his hand, the blasts stopped right in front of him then flew back at Eli knocking him back and burning his robes. He stood up supported by the staff then fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Hmpf. . . the great reincarnation of Clow Reed defeated by one attack. . . his own attack  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"SHOT!"  
  
The figure turned just as Sakura used the shot card and fired several pink blasts at the cloaked figure, the blasts dissipated when they got near him and Sakura stared in shock while the figure laughed at her vain attempts to stop him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot defeat me with magic little girl for you see. . . I have complete control over all magic. . . light, dark and negative magic serve me and me alone so basically you can't defeat me as I can destroy you easily. . . observe"  
  
He pointed at Kerobearos who started screaming in pain with his aura flaring madly.  
  
Sakura ran towards her guardian "KERO! KERO! WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
  
"Your sun guardian was created by the light magic of Clow Reed. . . I am tampering with the magic that makes up his physical form causing his body to return to the magic it originally was. . . in other words little girl I am destroying him in a most painful way. . ." the cloaked figure said.  
  
Sakura turned towards the figure tears streaming from her eyes "STOP IT! LEAVE KERO ALONE!"  
  
The figure lowered his hand and Kero's aura died down as the guardian beast fell to the ground returning to his stuffed animal form ". . . don't think that this is over Clow girl. . . as it has only just begun. . . I merely have to find three more circles. . ."  
  
The cloaked figure stepped back and threw a card into the air "TELEPORTATION!"  
  
The cloaked figure and his two guardians vanished into the night thanks to the teleportation card while everyone else stared in shock.  
  
"C-CARDS!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile Penguin park. . .  
  
The cloaked figure, Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf appeared somewhere in Penguin park, the cloaked figure removed his cloak and threw it to the floor revealing. . . Li!  
  
"Most impressive"  
  
Hastusha came out of the trees and approached Li "I knew you would be here Hastusha"  
  
"Indeed. . . thank you so much for showing me the power of the Shadow book. . . I'll be taking the power now please" Hastusha said calmly.  
  
"Take the power. . . if you think you deserve it" Li said calmly.  
  
Hastusha grinned "very well"  
  
She disappeared then reappeared behind Li her aura flaring as she threw her fist forward connecting with the back of Li's head. Li stumbled forward and Hastusha fired lots of magic blasts at him engulfing him in flames. Hastusha stopped firing grinning intensely as the flames died down, suddenly she felt something cold and looked down. Li's sword was stuck right through her! She slowly looked back at Li and stared into his cold empty eyes.  
  
"P-please n-n-no!"  
  
Li grinned evilly "your magic circle shall prove most useful"  
  
His aura flared widely and a black aura went through his sword entering Hastushas body, her skin quickly started to wrinkle then with a bone chilling scream her body crumbled to dust.  
  
Li looked down at the dust he held out his hand and the dust started to glow, the magic circle appeared below him and the dust floated onto it. A new circle appeared on it, it was Hastushas magic circle with a person with bat wings in the middle of it.  
  
The circle below Li disappeared and he grinned "four circles down. . . two to go. . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Preview of next chapter. . . Li meets with Kei and learns of her true intentions while Sakura and co. have a meeting about this new threat. Sakura meet Li's 'relative' and immediately thinks that something's wrong, But once Kei finds out what happened to Hastusha what will she do?  
  
A/N: I'm not continuing unless I get 15 reviews 


	4. Meetings

Chapter four: Meetings  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I think this fic is going quite well don't you? Anyway here's the next chapter: Meetings.  
  
Eli's mansion. . .  
  
Silence. . . everyone who even had the slightest idea about magic in Reedington was here in this room (A/N: Except for Shadow Scythe and Tori) and it was ghostly quiet. . . Eli had outlined what had happened the night before with the cloaked stranger to everyone who missed it which was comprised of. . . Li.  
  
It was Kero who finely broke the silence "and where were you anyway last night while that guy was wiping the floor with us kid!?"  
  
Without opening his eyes Li replied " I didn't sense anything wrong"  
  
A now furious Kero flew in front of his face "HOW COULD YOU NOT SENSE ANYTHING THAT POWERFUL AND EVIL KID!?"  
  
Li swatted Kero away like a fly and muttered "annoying stuffed animal"  
  
Kero turned into Kerobearos and pounced on Li pinning him to the floor "WHAT DID YOU SAY KID!?"  
  
Sakura stood up "KERO GET OFF OF LI RIGHT NOW!"  
  
". . . I can take care of myself Sakura"  
  
"What Li?"  
  
"I said. . . I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"  
  
Li smashed Kerobearos in the jaw knocking him off of Li and to the floor, Li stood up and looked down at the great guardian beast of the seal laying down on the floor.  
  
"Pathetic" Li said.  
  
"L-Li?"  
  
Li turned around and looked at Sakura "what's wrong Sakura?"  
  
Sakura slapped him round the face "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
  
Li shot an angry stare at Sakura, a glare so fierce it made her take a couple of baby steps back "back off"  
  
He turned and left slamming the door behind him leaving everyone stunned.  
  
He leant against the door smiling "how naive can they be?"  
  
Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf appeared "master"  
  
Li turned to them "yes"  
  
"Kei has agreed to see you"  
  
Li's smile turned to a grin "perfect"  
  
Li walked over to Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf as a black mist engulfed them "soon Sakura. . . you shall know what is really happening"  
  
They disappeared into the smoke without a sound nor a trace.  
  
Kei's castle. . .  
  
Kei grinned as Li, Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf appeared in front of her. She could feel the significant amount of power that Li now held, it was astonishing and frankly she was surprised that Eli hadn't sensed it as he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
She stood up "welcome, welcome to my castle Li Showron"  
  
Not a single emotion crossed Li's expression "you must be Kei"  
  
Kei stepped out of the darkness revealing a beautiful women "yes I am"  
  
Kei was about 5 ½ feet tall, had long, straight, black hair that went down to the floor, she had a slim body and ruby red eyes. She took a few more steps towards Li.  
  
"I assume that you wish to know why I am attacking the Clow mistress"  
  
"You assume correctly"  
  
She sighed "my, my, my where do I start?"  
  
"How about starting with your full name?" Li said coldly.  
  
Kei giggled "my aren't we impatient. . . my full name is Kei Nanbara Reed"  
  
Li's expression remained cold "Reed?"  
  
Kei nodded "yes I am related to Clow Reed. . . I was his niece"  
  
"If you were his niece then how are you still here?" Li inquired.  
  
She held up her hand showing him a silver ring "this ring is endowed with the power of time and as long as I wear it I will not age but. . . considering how long I have been alive if I take this off my body will turn to dust"  
  
Unseen by Kei Li grinned evilly "really now lets get to the part of why you are attacking Sakura" "Since Clow had no one else to pass the cards onto I trained my powers for so long and so hard and-and just like that he just says he's going to pass them onto someone in future Japan named Sakura he blew off my chances of being somebody great like him just like that. . . after all of the training, the dedication he just took it all away just like that. . . and it was then that I plotted revenge against Clow and this girl he decided to pass the cards onto. . . he always seemed to care for me but he never did. . . I will prove to him that I was the one meant to receive the cards even if it the last thing I do" Kei said. "So this is a rather dry revenge eh?"  
  
"I suppose you could call it that" Kei said.  
  
*What a shameless woman* Li thought.  
  
Reedington street. . .  
  
Sakura skated along side Tori on their way to get some food, suddenly Tori stopped and glared at a person underneath a tree ahead of them wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Who's he Tori?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He's that new student in school Sakura" Tori answered.  
  
Zuao Huan walked over to them smiling "hello there Tori and this must be Sakura"  
  
Sakura took a step back *there is something very wrong about this guy*  
  
"I'm your Li Showron's, your boyfriend if I'm not mistaken, cousin" he continued.  
  
"Really well I'm pleased to meet you" Sakura said forcing a smile.  
  
"Same here"  
  
Kei's castle. . .  
  
Kei watched the events of Li's fight against Sakura & co. at the Reedington shrine including him killing Hastusha.  
  
Kei gritted her teeth "that prick"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Kei looked up startled to see Li, Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf a few metres away from here "why did you do that to Hastusha!?"  
  
Li grinned "you still haven't figured it out?"  
  
Kei's eyes widened "oh my god. . . no. . . I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!!!!"  
  
"Just try and stop me"  
  
"I will. . . I will destroy YOU!"  
  
She waved her hand and with puffs of smoke a bunch of Zombies appeared, they all wore golden armour and had black spears as weapons.  
  
"Shadow Scythe, Night Wolf please take care of the undead while I deal with Kei" Li said calmly. "If you think your getting out of here alive Li think again" Kei said through gritted teeth.  
  
Li drew his sword "we'll see about that"  
  
Preview of next chapter. . .  
  
It's a clash of the super powers in the next chapter, Kei and Li fight it out while Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf fight off Kei's Zombie army and decimate her castle. Kei's powers are great and is it even possible for Li to beat her? But Li's got a trick or two up his sleeve and he's bound to give Kei a run for her money. So when you have an all powerful Li and an angry Kei out for revenge what do you get? One hell of a fight and its all in chapter five: Clashes. 


	5. Clashes

Chapter five: Clashes  
  
A/N: The actions heating up now in this fic as Li's plan unfolds (I just can't wait to reveal what he's After!)  
  
Kei's castle. . . A zombie charged at Li and thrusted it forward, Shadow Scythe protected his master by cutting the zombie apart with his scythe. The zombies body faded away instantly, the rest of the zombies charged forward but Night Wolf and Shadow Scythe fought them. The zombies were clearly no match for their powers but with every one that fell two more came to replace them, Li quickly grew tired of the fighting taking place around him impeding his opening attack on Kei. "That's enough" he said "Night Wolf, Shadow Scythe take this outside" He outstretched his hand and fired a black ball of dark magic that smacked into a zombie sending it back into a wall, the ball exploded blowing the right wall of the throne room out. Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf took off into the air, the zombies levitated and followed them out of the throne room leaving Li and Kei alone. Li turned back to Kei and with a smirk said "finely we're alone" Kei gritted her teeth "I will kill you Li Showron!!!" Li's smirk stayed on his face "I doubt that. . . you never should have given me the powers of the SHADOW book Kei! But one cannot fight destiny and your destiny is to die like you should have long ago"  
  
Unknown location. . . Three shadowy creatures stood around a magic circle showing Li and Kei, one had a white aura, one had a black while the last didn't even have a colour.  
  
"His powers have grown" the one with the black aura said. "Indeed I do not think that even myself the guardian of the light magic door will be able to stop him now. . . he will pass that door and possibly the black magic door as well" the one with the white aura said. "Yes both of our doors will definitely be breached before this is over" the black one agreed. "Once the light and dark magic doors have been breached both kinds of magic will loose stability and he will be the only one who will be able to use those two magic's still. . . I will have to stop him before he upsets the balance of all three kinds of magic" the one with the colourless aura said "for I am the strongest of the three guardians of magic. . . I will not be defeated and let 4600 million years of our guardian ship go down the drain!"  
  
Kei's castle. . . Li smashed Kei in the stomach sending her through the large double doors from the throne room into the corridor. She stood up and started shooting blast after blast of dark magic at Li who walked towards her calmly, the blasts disappeared just in front of him but Kei kept firing edging backwards as she did. Li smiled and stretched his hand out a ball of green magic materialising on the end, still walking towards her he fired it. Kei jumped out of the way just in time and ducked into a nearby room while the blast hit the wall at the end of the corridor blowing it up completely. Li stopped in front of the room Kei went into "how long can you keep this up Kei?"  
  
Out side Kei's castle. . . The slaves stared up at the sky in awe as zombie after zombie was decapitated by Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf. Zombies continued to materialise out of thin air and yet they weren't gaining any ground against the two guardians. Two of the zombies surrounded the two guardians and flew at them, they flew upwards at the last second and formed a large black ball radiating energy and shot it downwards. The two Zombies were annihilated but the blast which continued to go down towards the ground, the slaves tried to run but alas it was too late for them. The blast made a gigantic crater which killed all of the slaves sparing nothing while the two guardians laughed evilly.  
  
Kei's castle. . . Li walked through the large room that Kei had retreated into, the room was extremely large with a high ceiling and pillars dotted around in no particular pattern, the only light came from the torches on each pillar. Kei watched Li her eyes burning with hatred as she watched Li scanning the room for her. "I don't get it Kei what was Hastusha to you?" Li asked. Kei whimpered quietly "she was. . . she was my daughter. . ." Li smiled "oh really? I didn't know you had a daughter" "You don't live for several hundred years and not want a child" "I wouldn't understand a feeling like that all I ever understood. . . was POWER!" He pulled out a card and threw it into the air "EMPOWER!!!" Li started to glow a bright green, he glanced over to where Kei was and charged at her. Kei summoned several Zombies to attack him but Li blocked and parried the attacks easily before slicing the Zombies apart then turning his attention back to Kei. He charged at her his sword scraping the floor sending up a shower of sparks. Kei closed her eyes and shot a magic blast containing all of the magic she had left which hit Li dead on sending him into the wall on the other side of the room creating a huge explosion. Kei dropped to her knees breathing heavily then grinned "how do. . . you like that?" "Not impressed" Kei's eyes widened "no. . ." As the smoke cleared Kei could see Li, perfectly unharmed by her attack, he calmly started to walk towards her calmly with a smirk on his face. "Quite an impressive attack Kei. . . but I'm much too powerful for you. . ." Li said stopping right in front of her. Kei gazed up at him, fear filling her eyes "it's. . . just not possible. . ." Li's sword materialised in his hand and he raised it above his head ready to bring it down on Kei "you know the origin of the SHADOW book. . . so you know its possible. . ." "What do you want!?" "The destruction of all magic. . . and the creation of my magic. . . the ultimate magic that will be controlled by me and me alone. . . goodbye Kei" Li brought his sword down on Kei's head, ending her life instantly. . .  
  
Outside Kei's castle. . . The zombies around Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf crumbled to dust, their armour rusted in seconds and without a sound the two Shadow guardians of Li Showron took off into the throne room of Kei's castle.  
  
Kei's castle, Throne room. . . Shadow Scythe and Night Wolf landed into the throne room and walked up to their master who sat in the throne of the now deceased Kei. "What now master?" Night Wolf asked. "*Sigh* I tire of this Night Wolf. . . but now only one thing remains before I can truly begin my plan" Li grinned "the negative magic circle of the Li clan's greatest warrior. . . Setophidor!"  
  
Preview of next chapter. . . Li's plans are beginning to unravel as he battle the Li clan's greatest warrior, a man whose name is Setophidor. He is one of the few users of Negative type magic and holds the most powerful negative magic circle in the world. Li must battle and defeat this warrior on his own and betray the people who raised him. . . 


	6. Gomen!

A/N:  
  
I kinda lost where I was going with this story so I'm gonna stop it. For those of you who want to know how it ends I might continues it sometime but its more likely I'll put up a chapter giving a brief summary of what happens.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
